Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker/Archiv8
Bild thumb|Danke-Bild von COMMANDER JANGO. Hi, Ani, Hier ist nochmal COMMANDER JANGO. Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht. Hör mal, ich habe, sozusagen als Bedankung für deine Hilfe, das Bild Ani.jpg auf deiner Benutzerseite hochgeladen. Ich dachte, es wäre eine Verschönerung deiner Seite Bild:;-).gif. Du kannst es ja wieder löschen, wenn es dir nicht gefällt. Sei mir nicht böseCOMMANDER JANGO 16:27, 22.September 2007 (CEST) :In der Regel ändert man nichts an den Benutzerseiten anderer User...aber du hattest ja nichts böses im Sinn also ist es denke ich nicht schlimm. Falls du die Seiten anderer Verbessern willst, schreib ihnen deinen Vorschlag doch auf deren Disku. Inaktiver Benutzer 16:31, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Hallo! Das mit dem Bild ist lieb gemeint, aber die Gestaltung meiner Seite ist dann doch meine Sache :) Aber es ist nett, dass du mir was zurückgeben möchtest. Danke! Als kleiner Trost bleibt das Danke-Bild in dieser Diskussion verewigt ;) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:34, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Entschuldigung Tut mir Leid, das mit dem Bild. Eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen. Aber danke das du es nicht gelöscht hast, sondern als "Dankeschönbild" auf deiner Disskusionsseite gelassen hast. Wie kann man eigentlich solche Videos wie von YouTube, Clipfish oder My Video downloaden? Sorry, COMMANDER JANGO 17:03, 22.September 2007 (CEST) :Du kannst sie nicht runterladen aber in Seiten einbinden...ich such dir eben den Code raus... Inaktiver Benutzer 17:27, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Das geht wie folgt:Video Code oder Video Code Den Code findest du oben in der URL Leiste, Bsp: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v='0dykGRGzzVA'&mode=related&search= Inaktiver Benutzer 17:31, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) *@Commander Jango: Du musst nicht immer ein neue Überschrift bei deinen Kommentaren machen. Du kannst eine laufende Diskussion einfach über den Link bearbeiten rechts neben jeder Überschrift fortführen. Schreibe seinen Kommentar einfach in den Quelltext unter die anderen und ab die Post. Wenn für jede Kleinigkeit eine Überschrift erstellt wird, kann das schnell unübersichtlich werden. Und das mit dem Bild ist schon in Ordnung, hast es ja nur lieb gemeint :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:15, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hier ist nochmal COMMANDER JANGO. Ich habe die Videos runtergeladen, wie es Verwaist30 gesgt hat. Ich habe ein kleines Problem. Ich hoffe das du mir helfen Kannst. Ich werde kein Bild als verschönerung nehmen.COMMANDER JANGO :Inwiefern soll ich dir denn helfen? Welches Problem hast du denn? :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:50, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich habe ein Problem mit dem Video "PIZZA WARS I". Ich habe es zwar heruntergeladen, wie es mir gesgt wurde, aber ich kann es nicht anschauen. Wenn du das Problem beseitigt hast, kannst du es dir natürlich anschauen. Schreib mir auf meiner Disku, wie du es fandest. PS: was war eigentlich damals mit Moddi (also Modgamers) los... ? Wegen welchen Virus? COMMANDER JANGO 17:12, 27.September 2007 (CEST) :Ich antworte mal kurz für unseren Ani, wenns ihm nichts ausmacht Bild:Grins.png. Das Video hast du richtig "runtergeladen", du kannst es dir nicht ansehen, weil es auf Youtube gelöscht wurde, dass kannst du ganz einfach nachprüfen, indem du zwei oder dreimal auf das video auf deiner Benutzerseite klickst. Und zu deiner zweiten Frage, was meinst du mit damals und was fürn Virus? Boba 17:18, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hi, Hier ist COMMANDER JANGO Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht und du es nicht selber schon lange machen wolltest, könnte ich ja dieses "BÜROKRAT" in Klammern hinter deinem Username den Arikel dazu erstellen GRUß, COMMANDER JANGO :Ähm... naja... eigentlich ist das ein administrative Angelegenheit. Vielleicht solltest du das lieber den Admins überlassen. Irgendwann werden wir die Seite schon erstellen. Aber es ist wirklich nett von dir, dass du das machen willst. Ich kann ja mal die anderen Admins fragen, ob sie nichts dagegen haben. Ich kann dir dann sagen, ob du die Seite erstellen kannst. Ist das okay? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:07, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Move-Rechte Hi Ani, könntest du mir bitte auch die Move-Rechte geben?--The Collector Audienz 17:10, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hallo The Collector! Ich habe dir nun move-Rechte gegeben. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:12, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich fänds auch schön, wenn ich die auch haben könnte. --Finwe Disku 20:33, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Auch dir habe ich move-Rechte eingestellt. Wenn du nicht weißt, wie man diese einsetzen kann, kannst du mich gerne danach fragen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:48, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Vielen Dank. Meines Wissen nach kann man Artikel verschieben, indem man einfach auf Verschieben über dem Text klickt und dann den richtigen Namen eingibt. Ist das korrekt? --Finwe Disku 10:42, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Genau so geht das :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 10:43, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Vielen Dank --The Collector Audienz 17:03, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Job Wolltest du nich ma die Rebell One machen? --Modgamers 14:37, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Öhm... ja! Will ich immer noch, aber ich habe einigen Sachen Vorrang gewährt :) Danke aber für die Erinnerung! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:44, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hilfe bei meinem Wiki Hallo Ani, vielleicht weisst du ja schon, dass ich ein Wiki gemacht habe. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht eine Personen Vorlage machen kannst, ich habe nämlich leider keine Ahnung wie das geht. Also, sie sollte in etwa so aussehen, wie die Vorlage auf dieser Seite http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Drizzt und folgende Informationen enthalten: Name, Heimat, Rasse, Geburt, Tod, Beruf, Gesinnung, Besonderheiten. Außerdem sollte man, wie in der Jedipedia, ein Bild reintun können und die Größe verändern können. Vielleicht hast du ja mal Lust so eine Vorlage für mich zu machen (der Titel der Vorlage kann einfach Vorlage:Person sein). Ich bedanke mich schon mal bei dir und das ist der Link zu meiner Homepage: http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Faerunpedia/index.php?title=Hauptseite. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 18:17, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Möglicherweise sind unsere Vorlagen mit deiner Wiki nicht kompatibel. Ich werde gerne mal danach schauen, aber sei mir bitte nicht böse, wenn es heute, morgen und vielleicht auch übermorgen nicht klappt. Vorlagen zu machen ist nicht so einfach und da lasse ich mir gerne Zeit, aber die muss man natürlich auch haben :) Ich werde im Laufe der Woche auf jeden Fall ein Vorlage:Person für dich erstellt haben. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:43, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank, dass ist nett von dir! ::PS: Das es nicht so einfach ist, habe ich gemerkt. Bild:;-).gif Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 15:31, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Vielen Dank, Ani! Die Vorlage ist perfekt! Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 12:51, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) icq Hi, würdest du bitte mal in icq kommen, ich habe da etwas mit dir zu besprechen. MfG - Cody 20:05, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Sag mal, Little Ani, braucht man die move Rechte auch, wenn man die eigene Diskussionsseite ins Archiv verschiebt? Ich habe das nämlich gemacht und jetzt erst erfahren, dass es diese move Rechte gibt. Gruss Ilya 15:07, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ne dafür brauchst du die nicht! Bei den Move Rechten kommt oben (wo Diskussion, Versionen, etc steht) Verschieben hinzu. Da klickst du drauf und du kannst Artikel verschieben. Inaktiver Benutzer 15:10, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwert Hi..ich lese, neben einigen anderen Sachen, gerade die Jedi-Padawan Reihe. Voller Verwunderung stieß ich in Band 7 "Der bedrohte Tempel" auf Seite 70 auf folgendes.. Obi-Wan wußte, daß sie nicht angreifen konnten, solange Xanatos im Wasser war. Wenn sie auch ins Wasser springen würden, würden ihre Lichtschwerter ausfallen, sobald die aktivierten Laserklingen das Naß berührten. Was nachher Bruck Chun ja auch passiert. Im Regen funktionieren die ja tadellos (Kamino..Jabiim). Kit Fisto schwimmt sogar mit aktiviertem Lichtschwert im Meer (Mon Calamari). Sind das jetzt sozusagen "neue" Lichtschwerter, sozusagen nen Update?? Kann ja sein das sich in den paar Jahren selbst beim Lichtschwert konstruieren was verändert hat, oder hast du ne andere Erklärung. THANX lg Darth HYDRAnous 21:16, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Also da gibt es echt einige Unterschiede, aber ich habe noch keine richtige Erklärung diesbezüglich gehört oder gelesen. Wahrscheinlich gab es unterschiedliche Konstruktionen von Lichtschwertern. Aber leider kann ich dir da gar nichts genaues sagen, weil man es manchmal so und manchmal so mitbekommt. Aber der Artikel Lichtschwert ist da ganz interessant und in der dazugehörigen Diskussion gibt es auch eine lange Debatte über diese Thematik... vielleicht hilft diese Lektüre etwas :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:30, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Wow da gings ja heiß her..Danke für den Hinweis, hätte ich auch selber drauf kommen können..c yaaa 88.73.137.120 22:18, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) Entführung nach Dathomir Hallo, Little Ani! Ich habe gerade in Entführung nach Dathomir geblättert und in dem Buch befand Zsinj sich bei seinem Tot auf der Souverän, die New Essential Chronology und die Ultimative Chronik sagen jedoch, er wäre auf der Eisenfaust gewesen. Auch die Wookieepedia spricht von der Eisenfaust und einen Artikel zur Souverän habe ich nicht finden können. Ist dies nun ein Übersetzungsfehler oder schlicht ein Fehler in zwei offiziellen und einer inoffiziellen Quelle? --Bel Iblis Hilfsbrigade | Diskussion 22:06, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich dacht Han jagd die Eisenfaust hoch wo sich Zsinj befand. Ich habs noch nicht gelesen und will mir nicht alles schon vorrausnehmen. Hat jmd das englsiceh Buch... vielelicht hat jmd ja ne falsche Übersetung gemacht. --Modgamers 22:09, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Also ich würde auf die neueste Quelle setzen. Leider kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, was nun richtig ist und was falsch, da sich hier offensichtlich nicht einmal offizielle Quellen einig sind. Kannst du mir mal bitte den Sinn und Zweck einer Benutzer-Vorlage erklären...? Und sag nicht „Weil Ben das auch hat“. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:11, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Nun ja, als Ben sich eine gemacht hatte, habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mir ebenfalls eine zu machen. Falls das stört, kannst du sie gerne Löschen und ich ändere die bisherige Vorlageneinbindung.--Bel Iblis Hilfsbrigade | Diskussion 17:23, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Werbefloskel Hi, Sorry aber bitte Vermute nicht hinter allen was ich tu eine böse Absicht. Das Zitat ist der Eröffnungstext unsere Wiki und war nicht als "Werbefloskel" gedacht. Und wenn du es schon entfernst, dann stelle doch bitte die alte Version wieder her. :>btw..warum warst du hier eigentlich so barsch?..vielleicht wäre ein korrektur, wie er es richtig macht sinnvoller gewesen..naja..meine bescheidene meinung. ..und natürlich darfst du bezüglich meiner signatur jetzt meckern. ->Werbung<- Periphalos 08:39, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Monster? thumb|right|Monster in Mos Eisley? Weißt du was das für ein Monster auf diesem Bild ist? Ich habe dich für diese Frage ausgewählt, weil du dieses Bild hochgeladen hast. The Collector Audienz 17:37, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST)]] :Also ich würde mal sagen, das ist ein Ronto. Gruß Kyle 17:35, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, es ist ein Ronto! :) @Periphalos: Ist doch egal von wo das Zitat ist. Es ist eindeutig eine Werbefloskel, die hier nunmal nichts zu suchen hat. Man kann ja auch nicht aus einfach so aus einem Media-Markt-Werbeblatt zitieren und dann gut. So ist es auch mit deinem Rollenspiel... Ich hoffe du verstehst, wie ich das mit dem Beispiel meinte. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:50, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich mach auch Werbung für ein Rollenspiel in dem ich Mitglied bin, aber auf meiner Benutzerseite ^^ --Thor 21:28, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Naja, gut. Aber ich denke nicht, dass das auch noch in eine Signatur muss! -.- Oder sehe ich das alleine so... :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:30, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Aber ein Ronto is doch kein Monster... 21:33, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Kurzgeschichte Hallo, Little Ani! Als ich für Garm Bel Iblis recherchiert habe, war Ben so freundlich und hat mir die Geschichte Elusion Illusion aus dem Hyperspace geholt. Sie war sehr gut und behandelte eine Mission von Aayla zur Zeit der Klonkriege. Aber egal. Meine Frage ist nun, ist die Geschichte vielleicht im OSWM auf Deutsch erschienen? Die meisten Inhalte des Insiders sind ja auch im Magazin zu finden und das Magazin ist schließlich ein Thema, bei dem du sich gut auskennst :) Liebe Grüße, Bel Iblis Hilfsbrigade | Diskussion} 12:21, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hi Garm Bel Iblis! Elusion Illusion wurde leider noch nicht übersetzt und es ist demzufolge auch nicht im Magazin erschienen, aber vielleicht ist es für die Zukunft noch angedacht, was ich aber sehr bezweifle. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin ::Hm, Schade eigentlich, denn eine deutsche Quelle sieht bei den Quellen immer besser aus als eine englische. Trotzdem danke, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast. --Bel Iblis Hilfsbrigade | Diskussion 13:38, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Kein Problem :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:43, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ICQ 2 Hallo, Little Ani! Könntest du bitte in ICQ on kommen? --Bel Iblis Hilfsbrigade | Diskussion 18:09, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Frage bei mir steht auf der Beobachtungsliste wenn jemand etwas veränder noch so eine Art Kommentar dahinter, das kommt aber nicht im Text vor. Was ist das nun so eigentlich. Darth Nihilus 66 18:11, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du bei einer Seite auf "Bearbeiten" klickst, gibt es über den Schaltflächen "Speichern", "Vorschau" und "Änderungen" ein kleines Eingabefeld. Was du dort hineinschreibst, wird später in der Versionsgeschichte des Artikels bzw. in den letzten Änderungen angezeigt, nicht aber im Artikel selbst. Gruß Kyle 18:15, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Kyle, mich hat das nähmlich immer schon verwundert, und ich hab dann im Artikl gesucht und gesucht. Darth Nihilus 66 18:17, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Das sind die Kommentare, die der jeweilige Autor in das Feld Zusammenfassung im Bearbeitungsmodus hineinschreibt. Es sind also die gleichen Kommentare, die auch in den Letzten Änderungen zu finden sind. Allerdings ist in der Beobachtungsliste immer nur der letzte Änderung des Artikels aufgeführt. Wenn du also den Artikel Darth Nihilus in der Beobachtungsliste hast und heute wurden am Artikel vier Änderungen vorgenommen, siehst du in der Beobachtungsliste nur die vierte und letzte Änderungen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:18, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS Danke Kyle für deine schnelle Antwort ::::Immer ein Vergnügen, einem Jedi zuvorzukommen... Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße Kyle 18:26, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Bis du nicht selbst einer? ^^ --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:30, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Sicher, aber das Zitat vom alten Jango passte jetzt einfach zu gut. :) Kyle 18:38, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Move-Rechte 2 Hallo, Ani. Könntest du mir bitte Move-Rechte geben? Wie verwendet man diese Rechte überhaupt? (Ich weiß eh für was die gut sind) K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 20:33, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ganz oben wirst du jetzt direkt neben Versionen die Option verschieben haben.--Tobias 20:36, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Nach BK: Die sind dazu da, um Artikel zu verschieben, du kannst den Effekt mit Umbenennen vergleichen...wenn du die Rechte hast erscheint oben wo Versionen etc steht ein Kasten Verschieben...da drauf klicken neuen Namen eingeben, Grund und Fertig! Inaktiver Benutzer 20:36, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Hallo Kit Mephisto! Ich habe dir soeben move-Rechte gegeben. Nun siehst du oben bei den Reitern Diskussion, bearbeiten und Versionen auch den Reiter verschieben. Die ganze Kunst ist es nun, auf den verschieben-Reiter zu klicken, den neuen Titel des Artikel einzugeben und das ganze zu bestätigen. Das war eigentlich schon alles. Es ist also ganz einfach :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:38, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS Danke für die super schnellen Antworten :) :::Danke an alle. K. Mephisto Diskussion | Nit 20:40, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Tschuldige...??? Sorry, aber hast du nicht gerade eben bei deinem Beitrag in Premias Disku zum Schluss gesagt, es soll jemand die Änderungen löschen? ;-) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:22, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi E.B, es liegt ein Missverständnis vor: Benutzer_Diskussion:Premia#Shaak_ti Habs dort erklärt. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:23, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Achso... das war wirklich auf den Vandalismus in Artikeln bezogen. Aber kein Problem E.B :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:25, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Icq Ich hab dir was über Icq geschickt ist wichtig. --Vos 20:48, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Antwort darauf. Viele Grüße --Vos 09:32, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Ani, wenn zu Zeit hast komm bitte mal icq on^^--Yoda41 Admin 22:00, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Fragen Hi Little Ani, ich wollte mal wissen ob hier nicht mal langsam die Spoiler-Warnung rausgemacht werden kann? Ausserdem würde mich nur mal aus Neugier interessiern, ob ich als Vorbeugung meine Benutzerseite sperren lassen kann? Danke im Voraus für eine Antwort. Revan1188 13:49, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) P.S.: Zweitens muss nicht unbedingt sein, würde mich nur mal interessiern. :Ja, kann raus. Einen Monat nach erscheinen der deutschen Ausgabe ist es kein Spoiler mehr. @Little Ani: Ich hätte meine Benutzerseite gerne geschützt. Ein gewisser ehemaliger Benutzer mag mich nicht sonderlich und vorher gab es auch schon einige Attaken gegen mich. MfG - Cody 14:01, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Kannst du das auch bei mir machen?Nachdem ein gewisser ehemaliger Benutzer darauf vandaliert hat möchte ich nicht so gerne das noch mal dort vandaliert wird.Gruß Tobias 14:40, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Bin ich froh, dass ich schon längst eine Halbsperrung habe... Bild:--P.gif Übrigens: Wendet euch am besten an Ben, der ist nämlich gerade da. Gruß Kyle 14:47, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ähm, gibt es hier noch was, das ich machen sollte? Manche Sachen erledigen sich doch von selbst :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:46, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Kannst du meine Benutzerseite noch halbsperren?Gruß Tobias 19:48, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Okay, schon erledigt. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:49, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Danke.Gruß Tobias 19:50, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Vorlage:Rüstung Hi Ani, Ich hab dir hier geantwortet. Desweiteren, würde ich für den Namen Kleidung plädieren, da das allgemeiner ist. Übrigends hab ich den Artikel Sturmtruppenrüstung überarbeitet und wollte dich bitten mal drüberzugucken bezüglich Rechtschreibung und Formulierungen. Einem kleinem Statement bezüglich des Artikels wäre ich natürlich auch nicht abgeneigt :). Viele Grüße Boba 20:24, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe den Artikel durchgelesen und habe einige Sachen darin korrigiert oder eben verändert (Kleinigkeiten aber nur). Der Artikel ist dir echt mal wieder gelungen. Ich finde ihn sehr schön und die Bilder passen auch gut da rein. Nun hat diese Rüstung endlich seinen verdienten Artikel erhalten... dank dir :) Kritisieren kann ich nur wieder die vielen Überschriften, die über jeden kleinen Absatz platziert werden. Aber das ist nicht weiter tragisch :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:50, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ohh ich werd ja ganz verlegen :) Ja die Überschriften sind ein wenig viel, aber die haben einen bestimmten Grund: Wenn du dir die Ausführungen ansiehst, wirst du feststellen das viele vielleicht darüber einen eigenen Artikel geschrieben hätten, allerdings ist das bei einige Rüstungen zu wenig. Daher hab ich die Ausführungen, de ja an sich eh zu der Sturmtruppenrüstung gehören, in den Artikel reingepackt und die Bezeichnungen als Weiterleitung angelegt. Damit man aber nciht den ganzen Artikel durchlesen muss, wenn man nur über die Rüstung der Spürtruppen was lesen will, ist es von Vorteil, wenn man im TOC den Namen findet und dann direkt hinfindet indem man auf den Link im TOC klickt. :) Boba 20:55, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Nunja, stimmt auch wieder, auch wenn es optisch nicht gerade ansprechend aussieht... besonders nicht auf einem 19" Bildschirm, bei dem jeder Absatz nur wenige Zeilen lang ist. Aber ich kann darüber hinwegsehen, da der Rest wirklich super geworden ist. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:58, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Dann ist ja gut :) und danke für das Lob. Du hast Recht mit dem 19" Bildschirm, bei mir ist es genauso kurz, wobei man anmerken muss, dass die Bilder das noch ein wenig "quetschen", aber hat ja nicht jeder so nen riesen Bildschirm wie wir ^^ Boba 21:17, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich finde der Text zählt, und der ist wirklich super. Saubere Arbeit, Boba! Ich hab gerade nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten verändert, jetzt ist er "ausgehfertig". Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle 21:41, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Gut dann mach ich Lesenswert rein! Inaktiver Benutzer 21:55, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Meine Stimme hat er. Kyle 22:03, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Also auf meinem 22" Widescreen sieht es auch lustig aus *gg* was aber nichts an der großen Qualität des Artikels ändert. --Thor 12:24, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Löschung von meinem Artikel über C.-M. Uder Little Ani, geht schon Klar, dass du den Artikel löschen musstes. Aber was ist jetzt offiziel-und was nicht??? Viele Grüße, Jooruz C'Baotth 14:13, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Jooruz C'Baotth! Offiziell ist eigentlich alles, was von Lucasfilm an Star-Wars-Material herausgegeben wurde. Zu erkennen ist das am Logo von Lucasfilm selbst oder ihren Kooperationspartnern, das auf sämtlichen Büchern (LucasBooks), Videospielen (LucasArts), Internet (LucasOnline) und Filmen/Serien (Lucasfilm) prangert. Wenn du eine Quelle hast, bei der du nicht erkennen kannst, ob sie offiziell ist, kannst du sie gerne mal nennen. Vielleicht kann ich dir dabei helfen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:20, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) THX!!! Jooruz C'Baotth 14:23, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bitte mal kurz helfen Ich habe gerade mein eigenes Wiki bekommen und bräuchte mal etwas Rat. Wie kann ich am Anfang erstmal die Anmeldung von benutzern generell verhindern? Wie kann ich das Wiki gegen Anmeldungen sperren? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:59, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Du ich habe leider keine Ahnung von der Gründung eines eigenen Wikis, weil ich das noch nie gemacht habe. Vielleicht fragst du mal Premia oder liest dich mal bei der der Wikia-Internetseite durch. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:01, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ja gut. Ich hab ihn schon gefragt. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:02, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Weiterleitung Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du Ruin am 15.10.06 nach Das Verderben weitergeleitet hast. Und jetzt frage ich mich, was da für ein Sinn hinter steckt. Ich denke es macht viel mehr Sinn, wenn man es nach Darth Ruin weiterleitet. Gruß, Finwe Disku 19:43, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe das gemacht, weil Das Verderben den amerikanischen Titel Ruin trägt. Das ist eigentlich schon der ganze Sinn, der dahinter steckt :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:51, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Hm, ok, aber ich denke, jemand der nach Ruin sucht, meint eher den Sith, statt einen englischen Originaltitel. --Finwe Disku 19:52, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Das würde ich doch dann in Frage stellen, wer nach was sucht und was nun sinnvoller ist. Für diese mehrdeutigen Sachen gibt es ja die Begriffserklärungen. Du kannst ja gerne eine erstellen :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:57, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ok, du hast recht, aber jetzt hab ich noch was zu tun. Mach ich dann demnächst. Ach was ich dich noch fragen wollte. Durch das '' '' wird deine Signatur ja immer eine Zeile runter gestuft und das sieht viel ordentlicher aus. Kann man das in den Signaturstext in den Einstellungen schreiben? MfG, Finwe Disku 20:00, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja, das kannst du in die Signatur über deine persönlichen Einstellungen eingeben. Aber ich weiß nicht, welchen Code du dazu verwenden musst, da ich das bei jeder Signatur selbst immer mit der Hand eingeben. Am besten probierst du es einfach mal aus :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:08, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Also jetzt hab ich es ausprobiert. Leider funktioniert es nicht, wenn man in die Signatur einfach '' '' eingibt, aber ich bin zufällig auf Premias Sandkasten gestoßen und habe mir überlegt, das Sith-Symbol in die Signatur zu machen. Das funktioniert, aber als ich dann die Schriftfarbe an das Symbol anpassen wollte, wäre man nie drauf gekommen, dass das ein Link ist^^. Jetzt bleibe ich einfach bei der schönen blauen Farbe :). Und da das Symbol breit und flach ist, dient es ganz gut als Abstandhalter, da ich zu faul bin jedesmal '' '' einzugeben. Finwe Disku 17:30, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Diese Signaturen von Premia waren nur ein Versuch. Wir wollten herausfinden, wie wir unsere Unterschriften von denen anderer Benutzer deutlich unterscheidbar machen können, damit es keine Verwechslungen bei ähnlichen Namen gibt. Am Ende sind wir zu den Versionen gekommen, die wir zur Zeit benutzen. Außerdem haben wir uns darauf geeinigt, dass keine Bilder in Signaturen verwendet werden sollen, weil das früher oder später zu einem Durcheinander führt, wenn es erst mehrere machen. Du kannst den Zeilenumbruch aber in deinen Einstellungen bestimmen. Dazu musst du aber zwischen br und > ein Leerzeichen und einen / eingeben. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:17, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) Oh, ja keine Bilder in den Signaturen bitte! Der Sandkasten war nur ein Versuch und soll überhaupt nicht zur Nachahmung anregen. Bilder in Signaturen oder eine veränderte Schriftfarbe sind absolut unerwünscht... Das würde letztlich nur dazu führen, dass sich die Benutzer gegenseitig an einer protzigen Signatur messen. Das Verhalten ist auch längst bei der Wookieepedia zu beobachten. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:18, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ok, ich habs wieder geändert. Danke für den Tipp Obi-Wan K.! Gruß, Finwe Disku 21:15, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe gerade was entdeckt! Jade-Skywalker benutzt glaube ich auch einen Smiley in der Signatur. Ich möchte jetzt nicht petzen oder so sondern nur gleiche Regeln für alle. Gruß, Finwe Disku 21:22, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Wo genau hat Jade denn ihren Smiley? Also in ihren letzten Diskussionsbeiträgen konnte ich keinen entdecken. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 12:25, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) Irgendwie Fanart Hi Little Ani, hab da mal ne Frage: wollte demnächst mal ein paar meiner selbstgemachten Magic Karten zu Star Wars auf meiner Benutzerseite einbinden. Daher wollte ich mal fragen, wie das mit den Quellen aussieht, da die Karten ja selbstgemacht sind. FarmBoy 16:42, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Da gibst du dals Quelle am besten dich selbst an, ist schließlich dein geistiges Eigentum. Gruß Kyle 16:53, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Außerdem kommt dann noch Vorlage:FanArt in die Bildseite rein. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:19, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Laut Richtlinien ist die Zahl der Fan-Arts pro Benutzer aber auf zehn begrenzt... Wollt ich nur mal anmerken, ich wäre eher dafür, die Richtlinen in dieser Hinsicht zu ändern und nicht die Karten wieder zu löschen. Oder ist der Speicherplatz im Moment so knapp? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:25, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Oh, das hab ich wohl übersehen :P, im Moment sind es bei mir 15... ich mach dann erst mal Pause mit den Kartenuploads bis das geklärt ist. Wäre aber auch für eine Änderung der Richtlinien, insofern der Speicherplatz der JP das erlaubt FarmBoy 22:34, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Nein, der Speicherplatz ist bestimmt nicht knapp, aber wir möchten die Ressourcen überwiegend dafür verwenden, für was die Jedipedia auch gegründet wurde. Und das sind nicht unbedingt selbst erstellte Bilder, die niemals in Artikeln eingebunden werden können. Diese Regel lässt eigentlich genug kreativen Freiraum für das Erstellen einer eigenen Benutzerseite. Wir wollen niemanden einschränken, aber die Jedipedia ist eine Star-Wars-Enzyklopädie und deshalb wird die Richtlinie diesbezüglich auch nicht geändert. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:56, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Okay =) dann muss ich mir mal die besten Karten rauspicken ;) --Gruß FarmBoy 14:43, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Danksagung Hallo Little Ani, hier ist Dooku. Ich frage dich ob du vielleicht die Administratoren kontaktieren könntest. Mit meinem PC gibt es einige Probleme. Gruß Dooku. :Hallo...!? Du bist hier gesperrt und zwar solange bis wir Admins diese Sperre zurückziehen. Du kannst an jeden Admin eine eMail schreiben und schildern, warum du wieder entsperrt werden solltest bzw. warum du früher vandaliert hast. Bis dahin bleibt dein Benutzerkonto gesperrt. Meine eMail-Adresse ist beispielsweise littleani@jedipedia.de... aber du kannst dich an den Admin deines Vertrauens wenden. Ist eh egal, da wir ohnehin gemeinsam darüber entscheiden werden. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:21, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) Frage Auf jeder Star Wars DVD gibt es zusätzliches Material mit nicht veröffentlichten Szenen. Nun ist meine Frage ob das Material nun kanonisch ist oder nicht. Gruß Darth Nihilus 66 09:34, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das kommt ganz auf die Szene an, denke ich. Das herausgekürzte Material zum Podrennen in Episode I, das später z.T. wieder aufgenommen wurde, ist sicherlich als kanonisch anzusehen (warum auch nicht), wogegen die Szene aus Episode III mit dem Tod von Shaak Ti nicht kanonisch ist. Gruß Kyle 11:41, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Genau diese Frage habe ich in ähnlicher Formulierung schon mal in einem Leserbrief in den Comic-Heften gelesen, weiß aber nicht mehr welche Ausgabe das war. Die geschnittenen Szenen sind generell und ausnahmslos nicht kanonisch. Es kann aber vorkommen, dass eine andere Quelle über diese Szene berichtet. Wenn das der Fall ist, ist die Szene wieder kanonisch. Die geschnittene Dagobah-Szene aus Die Rache der Sith ist zusammen mit dem gleichnamigen Roman kanonisch. Gäbe es den Roman beispielsweise nicht oder würde im Roman kein Bezug darauf genommen werden, wäre die Szene nicht kanonisch. Die Ausgaben des offizielle Star Wars Fact Files beschreiben auch zum Teil sehr ausführlich die geschnittenen Szenen (sogar einige aus der alten Trilogie), wodurch diese automatisch wieder in den Kanon einzugliedern sind. Ja, ich weiß... ist ein wenig kompliziert! :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:59, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) "Aura" Hallo, Little Ani! Ich habe eine Frage bezüglich Shada D'ukal. Auf Seite 114 von Sturm über Tatooine in der Geschichte Hammerstab bemerkt Shada bei Obi-Wan Kenobi eine Aura. Kein Wunder, daß sie diese seltsame Aura bei ihm gespürt hatte.. Soll ich sie nun in die Kategorie:Machtsensitive einfügen, oder nicht? Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 18:56, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich glaube nicht, dass damit die Macht gemeint ist. Ich würde den Artikel mal nicht in die Kategorie stecken. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:00, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Alles klar. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 19:01, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Greedo hoch 2 Ich würde geren einen Artikel über den Vater von diesem Greedo. Wie du bestimmt weißt heißt der auch Greedo, und so kann ich keinen neuen erstellen. Darth Nihilus 66 09:23, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Dann nenn ihn doch einfach Greedo senior. Ideen muss man haben. :) Gruß Kyle 12:04, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Oder mach zusätzlich eine Begriffserklärung Inaktiver Benutzer 13:34, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Dann nenne den Artikel einfach Greedo (Senior), es gibt nämlich auch Fett (Senior). Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:41, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Das werd icht tun, danke. Darth Nihilus 66 21:28, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) Lumiya Hallo, Little Ani! Ich habe eine kurze Frage bezüglich Lumiya. Ich lese ja ebenfalls Legacy of the Force und wollte dich fragen, ob es dich stören würde, wenn ich den Artikel, nachdem ich Sacrifice gelesen habe, übernehme oder ob du noch dran arbeiten willst. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 22:15, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Nein, du kannst gerne daran weiterarbeiten. Mit Ausnahme der Inhaltsangaben zu den Legacy-Büchern habe ich noch nicht damit begonnenen, diese in irgendeiner anderen Form hier zu verarbeiten. Ich habe das auch vorerst mal nicht vor und deshalb bin ich dir dankbar, wenn du Lumiya überarbeiten würdest. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du daraus etwas sehr schönes machen wirst :) Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, kann ich die frühe Geschichte von Lumiya weiter ausbauen, die ja in den alten Marvel-Comics erzählt wird. Da gibt es nämlich noch mehr zu erzählen... Aber du kannst wie gesagt gerne, den Artikel überarbeiten. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:23, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ach was, so gut bin ich nicht. Es ist ja bislang nur eine Idee, da ich unbedingt noch die hapanische Königsfamilie, d.h. Teneniel, Ta'a, Isolder und Tenel Ka, machen, sobald ich Dark Nest gelesen habe. Aber ich komme auf dein Angebot zurück :). Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 17:31, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Stell dein Licht nicht unter den Scheffel, Dennis. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich so gute Personen-Artikel hinbekommen würde, verlasse mich da lieber auf die Technik. :) Gruß Kyle 17:36, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, genau! Mach dich nicht schlechter, als du bist. Ich finde auch, dass du echt gute Arbeit ablieferst und deine Artikel sind echt spitze :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:34, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) Arbeit Hi Ani! Ich hätte mal ne interessante Aufgabe für dich... Bild:;-).gif 19:33, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Fängst du jetzt bei ihm auch schon damit an? :) Kyle 19:37, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Hm, lass mich kurz überlegen... Ja! 19:38, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Tz, tz, tz... Kann mich wie gestern erinnern, wie du mir den Todesstern auf's Auge gedrückt hast. Naja, war wohl keine schlechte Idee ;) Kyle 19:46, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Meine Ideen sind meistens gut! Bild:;-).gif 19:47, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Wie hieß das in dieser Werbung? "Nicht immer, aber immer öfter." :D Kyle 19:50, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Was soll das denn für eine interessante Aufgabe sein? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:32, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Einerseits war es eine Aufforderung, in ICQ online zu gehen. Andererseits: Honoghr. 20:34, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ani, ich hätte mal ne Frage an dich - geh mal online! Bild:;-).gif 14:33, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) FanFiktion??? Hi Little Ani, was ist FanFiktion??? Gruß,Jooruz C'Baotth 14:21, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :FanFiction sind von Fans erfundene Geschichten die im Star Wars Universum angesiedelt sind. Das heißt sie sind auch nicht kanonisch und gehören nicht in Artikel. Inaktiver Benutzer 14:27, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) Republic Commandos Hi Ani, in deiner Benutzerseite steht, man könne dir Fragen zu Romanen stellen. Hast du die Republic Commandos schon gelesen? Wenn ja würde mich deine Meinung dazu äußerst interessieren, da ich plane, mir die Reihe zuzulegen. thx schonmal für die Antwort! Gruß Darth Maulhalten 17:53, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja, die Romane kenne ich und ich finde sie auch echt gut. Man erfährt viel über das Verhalten und den Charakter der Klonkrieger, da die Romane mehr oder weniger aus ihrer Sicht geschrieben wurden. Es gibt viel Action und die Klonkrieger haben so einen ganz eigenen Humor, der mir sehr zusagt. Wenn dich die Zeit der Klonkriege interessiert, du gerne auf Seiten der Republik stehst und mehr über ihre Große Armee wissen willst, dann ist die Reihe genau das richtige für dich :) Bald kommt auch der dritte Teil der Reihe heraus... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:13, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ani, hast du schonmal daran gedacht, bei einem Verlag einzusteigen? Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle 18:16, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ich? Wieso bei einem Verlag!? :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:29, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Weil das eine perfekte Beschreibung war, deswegen vielleicht... Vielen Dank :-) Gruß Darth Maulhalten 18:45, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Bingo, Darth Maulhalten! Mit sowas könntest du die Verkaufszahlen nämlich ordentlich heben, Ani. :) Kyle 18:58, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Aber dann wäre ich ja nicht mehr unabhängig und dürfte weniger kritisieren. Noch bin ich kein Werbefutzi, der dir das blaue vom Himmel erzählt :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:06, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Glücklicherweise. Ansonsten müsste ich meinen Lieblingskommentar anwenden: Maulhalten! *g* Gruß Darth Maulhalten 19:14, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hehe :) Dann bin ich aber froh! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:19, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Denn deine Kritik hat bereits Berge in Klassen Qualität bei der JP versetzt Bild:;-).gif Gruß Darth Maulhalten 19:23, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Gut... ich bin geschmeichelt :) Vielen Dank, Darth Maulhalten! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:25, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Schleimer, Schleimer! Bild:;-).gif Nein, Scherz. Da ist was wahres dran. Kyle 19:43, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja, zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass du als erster eine vernünftige, klare Antwort auf meine Republic-Commando-Frage gegeben hast. Nicht so verworren wie die anderen. Daher werde ich mir die Reihe sicherlich zulegen. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 16:00, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Werd doch einfach Kritiker, die dürfen alles frei von der Schnauzze weg sagen, egal obs den Leuten passt oder nicht Darth Nihilus 66 19:16, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ja, aber das ist ein schweres Business und als Anfänger nicht sehr rentabel... Da fange ich erst mal als Journalist an und arbeite mich hoch. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:19, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::: Gerne doch, solange du nichts schlechtes über meine Artikel schreibst Darth Nihilus 66 19:37, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bild:;-).gif :::::::::Tja, wenn's aber stimmen sollte... :) Kyle 19:24, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Na gut, von mir aus, dann muss ich mich eben anstrengen. Darth Nihilus 66 19:26, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Boah, geht das Geschleime hier schon wieder los? Muss das denn sein? Ani mag euch auch daohne... Bild:;-).gif 19:28, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich hör ja hör ja schon auf (mit dem Schleimen) Darth Nihilus 66 19:29, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Na bestens! :-P Trag mal deine Signatur nach. Kyle 19:34, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Erledigt! Darth Nihilus 66 19:37, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::lol, aus Geschleime kann man sich ja evtl Vorteile fundamentalisieren, wer weiß^^ Gruß Darth Maulhalten 18:40, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich hätt auch noch ne Frage dazu Ani. Muss man den ersten Band gelesen haben, damit man den zweiten versteht? Gruß, Finwe Disku 15:18, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Nein, muss man nicht unbedingt, aber es wäre auf jeden Fall von Vorteil, da im ersten Teil auch viele neue Charaktere auftauchen und man ohne dieses Hintergrundwissen dem zweiten Band nicht so schnell folgen könnte. Aber es sind beides abgeschlossene Handlungen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:44, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) Feln Hi Little Ani, Was für einer Spezies gehört Feln an???Irgendwie finde ich,dass er wie eine Mischung aus Nautolaner und Chagrianer aussieht. Gruß,Jooruz C'Baotth 15:51, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das steht doch in der Infobox, und wenn du etwas wissen möchtest, ist es wahrscheinlich besser, du stellst die Frage auf der Diskussionsseite des jeweiligen Artikels, dann antworten wahrscheinlich mehr User, denn selbst Ani ist nicht allwissend :). Gruß, Finwe Disku 15:53, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ja,Oke.Ich habe die Rasse einfach überlesen,SRY!Gruß, Jooruz C'Baotth 18:42, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) Etwas Recherche Hallo, Little Ani! Ich hätte eine kleine Bitte an dich: Könntest du bitte in der englischen Ausgabe von Vereint durch die Macht im letzten Teil, der Nachkriegszeit, nachschauen, wie hoch die Opfer ingesamt sind? In der deutschen Ausgabe steht 395 Billionen, aber es könnte ja auch Milliarden heißen, wer weiß? Die Übersetzung war ja eigentlich nicht sehr gut und es wäre schön, wenn du kurz nachschauen könntest :). Gruß, Bel Iblis Post 22:36, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :Nein, es müsste eigentlich schon stimmen... im Buch heißt es „trillion“. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 00:46, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::Alles klar, danke, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast. Gruß, Bel Iblis Post 11:38, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::Kein Problem :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 11:40, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich bräuchte nochmal deine Hilfe: hier kommt mir die Spoilerwarnung in die Quere und drückt sie Überschrift nach oben, sodass ein blöder Leerraum entsteht. Weißt du, wie man das Lösen kann? Gruß, Bel Iblis Post 11:55, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::::Das liegt nicht an der Spoilerwarnung sondern am Bild. Weil es rechts angeordnet ist, gliedert es sich automatisch unterhalb der Infobox an, die ja auch auf der rechten Seite und somit dem Bild im weg ist. Dieser Darstellungsfehler tritt aber bei Firefox nicht aus. Ich behebe das mal. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:05, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::::::So habe es korrigiert und das Bild auf die linke Seite verschoben! Der Artikel wird echt gut, wie es aussieht :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:08, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::::::Vielen Dank! Gruß, Bel Iblis Post 13:11, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Anführungszeichen Vielleicht mal ne blöde Frage: Wie machst du diese richtigen Anführungszeichen, also einmal unten einmal oben? Ich mach die immer auf der Taste 2 und da sind die nur oben. Gruß, Finwe Disku 20:08, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde die Frage nicht blöd :) Die „richtigen“ Anführungszeichen findest du in dem Balken Sonderzeichen im Bearbeiten-Modus. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:13, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::Ok danke :). Gruß, Finwe Disku 20:14, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) COM-X wat sonst Morjens..vergiß nich deine Uhr umzustellen..*gähn streck*..erstma großes Lob für deine Artikel über Legacy II. Hab mir den Sonderband am Freitag geholt, weil mein Comic Laden des Vertrauens den am Dienstag noch nich hatte *grmbl*. Zum eigentlichen Thema..ich hab gesehen das du die Com-X Liste um einige, um nicht zu sagen etliche, neue Com-X erweitert. Ich hab ma "Gefangene des Sonnenorkans" gelöscht, weil du den doppelt hattest. Dabei iz mir aufgefallen das du die Verlage mit angegeben ahst. Prima Sache ansich, aber wieso sehe ich die erst wenn ich die Seite bearbeite?? Weißt du von den Com-X die aufgelistet sind, ob die auch in Deutsch erscheinen, also hattest du nen System welche du auflistest?? Weil ich die "Dark Times" nicht gefunden habe, ebenso die "Infinities" und "Boba Fett - Bounty on Bar-Kooda" sowie "Boba Fett - When the Fat Lady Swings". Noch eine letzte Sache..der Comic "Starfighter - Crossbones" is mit dem Jedi Starfighter Spiel verbunden. Bei der X-Box Version konnte man nämlich einige Comic Seiten freispielen. So dez wars erstma =^] Darth HYDRAnous 12:40, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Hallo Darth HYDRAnous :) Danke für das Lob! Der neue Legacy-Sonderband ist echt gut, finde ich, und ich glaube, dass er dir auch gefallen wird! Er ist zwar sehr teuer, aber dafür selbst für einen Sonderband sehr dick. Dass Gefangene des Sonnenorkans gelöscht hast, ist schon okay. Das war mein Fehler. Zu deinen Fragen: Ja, ich habe bei der Chronologie ein System. Da ja nicht bei allen Comics eine Zeitangabe ersichtlich ist, habe ich es so gemacht, dass ich sie vorrangig zeitlich anordne und im Zweifel nach der Reihe, in der der jeweilige Comic erschienen ist – und zwar in der Reihenfolge, die der Verlag vorgegeben hat. Wenn es auch da Diskrepanzen gibt, dann orientiere ich mich an dem amerikanischen Verlag. Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda ist der amerikanische Titel von Dark Horse. In Deutschland erschien der Comic bei Carlsen im Album #14 unter dem Titel Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett. Bei Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings ist es fast genauso. Dieser erschien im Carlsen-Album #16 unter dem Titel Schwere Zeiten für Boba Fett. In der Comic-Liste nehme ich vorzugsweise die deutschen Titel, auf was der Comic-Artikel letztlich basiert, ist aber eigentlich egal. Dark Times ist eine Comic-Reihe, die derzeit lediglich den Comic Der Weg ins Nichts umfasst. In Amerika gibt es zudem Paralells, der jedoch noch nicht in Deutschland erschienen ist. Beide Comics habe ich in der Liste aufgeführt. Die Infinities kann ich noch ergänzen :) Leider weiß ich auch nicht, ob es jemals alle Comics in deutscher Sprache geben wird. Aber es ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, da viele bisher nicht übersetzte Comics schon sehr alt sind. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:20, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Ja Legacy II is wirklich nen knalla schlechthin. Den mußt ich auch gleich verschlingen und morgen nochma um alles zu verinnerlichen. Jetzt nur noch Klonkriege III Premium und das nächste Jahr kann kommen. Ich komm mit dem Lesen sowieso gerade soooo hinterher. Kaum ein Buch ausgelesen kommen schon zwei neue hinzu. Mit den Com-X is das Problem nich so schlimm. Zur Zeit lese ich Jedi Padawan Sammelband 5 und Episode III. Aus den Forgotten Realms les ich nochmal die Drizzt Saga von vorne (weil ich mein Gedächnis ma auffrischen muß bevor ich die neuen Bücher lesen kann/darf/muß). Aus dem Shadowrun Universum hink ich auch scho wieder zwei Bücher hinterher, die FHM-Special Ausgabe liegt noch immer unangetastet auf dem Tisch und gestern erschien nun auch noch der finale Band von Harry Potter. Aber das Positive is, das ich eigentlich nie Langeweile hab^^. Darth HYDRAnous 14:02, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::Hehe... Leseratte! :) Aber mir geht es genau so. Ich lese auch Harry Potter, aber derzeit noch den fünften Band. Ansonsten lese ich eigentlich ausschließlich SW-Bücher. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:10, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::::Na das kannste aber laut sagen^^. Bei Harry fand ich den 3ten Band am spannendsten und den 5ten am Besten. Mußte mir auch verkrampft alle Augen und Ohren zuhalten um noch nichts zu erfahren. So ich muß los zu meen Bro zum Kaffee und Kuchen.c yaaaaaa Darth HYDRAnous 14:18, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) Archiv Solltest du nicht ml wieder was ins Archiv hier verschieben? ;-) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 14:13, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Och, hier passt noch einiges rein :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:48, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) Lesenswert? Hi Ani, ich hab da ein kleines Problem... nämlich meinen (unter IP-addy erstellter) Artikel EMP-Werfer. Ich versuch alles, ihn vielleicht lesenswert zu bekommen, aber garm sagt immer, er sei zu kurz... Ich bräuchte deinen Rat, da ich wirklich alle Infos, die mir offen standen, recherchiert und in den Artikel eingebaut habe. Könntest du den mal beurteilen und sagen, was fehlt? Thx, Darth Maulhalten 19:17, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Man kann nicht zu jedem Thema einen Lesenswerten Artikel machen, ich glaube sowas ähnliches wurde auch schonmal diskutiert. Wenn er gut ist, ist das ok, aber erwarte besser nicht, dass jeder Artikel auf Teufel-komm-raus lesenswert wird, da wirst du am Ende nur enttäuscht sein. Gruß Kyle 19:21, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Genau deswegen frage ich ja^^ Gruß Darth Maulhalten 19:24, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) Versuch lieber den Artikel inhaltlich und optisch aufs best möglicjhe Maß zu kriegen. LW kommt dann schon mit der Zeit. Hilfreich wäre natürlich weniger Überschriften, mehr fließtext, wobei man nicht einen riesen Textblock verwenden sollte, dass wirkt vielelicht etwas abschreckend. Also hin und wieder ein paar Absätze nach Gedankenabschnitten. Jedoch auch nicht zuviele, sprich nach zwei Zeilen, dass wirkt wiederum als hätte der Artikel kein Inhalt und wird nur so gefüllt. Blöcke von 4-5 Zeilen sind optisch find ich am besten (1024x768) PS: Verdammt ich will oben am bearbeitungsfenster die Buttons wieder haben. --Modgamers 19:32, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Das war schonmal sehr nützlich... Aber das mit den Überschriften hab ich auch schon gedacht. Einige Punkte kann man halt nicht auseinandernehmen, andere wiederum sind zu kurz, als dass ich sie allein könnte stehen lassen. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 19:35, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) Da hilft es dann sie genereller Zusammenzufassen. Hauptpunkt geschichte und dann die kleineren Überschrifften mit 3 oder mehr '='. --Modgamers 19:38, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Ja, da wartet noch etwas Arbeit auf mich... Dann würde mir nur noch eins fehlen: das Bild. Garm Bel Iblis wird mir das aus der Wookieepedia rüberziehen... Dann müsste das lw eig zu schaffen sein :-) Gruß Darth Maulhalten 19:43, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) Ahh... vertrau nicht drauf ^^. Auch wenn der Artikel gut ist... und wir ja eigentlich sagen das die Länge keien Roelle spielt... sollte dann doch schon soviel drin stehn wie bei Lorrir --Modgamers 19:46, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Länger geht es nach meinen Quellen aber nicht. Deshalb frag ich auch Ani, weil er die Rep. Commandos gelesen hat und der EMP-Werfer da auch vorkommt. Evtl. kann er etwas ergänzen. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 20:01, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Ja, der Artikel ist echt sehr gut, aber ob das für lesenswert reicht, musst in der Wahl selbst herausfinden. Ich würde sagen, dass es das Lemma an sich schwer haben wird. Es ist relativ unbekannt, taucht nicht häufig in verschiedenen Quellen auf und es gibt auch nicht viel darüber zu schreiben. Mal ganz von der Qualität deines Artikels abgesehen, kann man das Thema bei dir nicht so breit treten wie manche andere Artikel. Das liegt aber nicht an dir, sondern an den Quellen, die da einfach zu wenig eingehen. Vielleicht suchst du dir mal einen Artikel aus, zu dem es mehr zu schreiben gibt. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, ob eine Kandidatur aktuell scheitern würde... Höre auf Modgamers und bringe wenigstens die Form des Artikel auf Vordermann! Mache nicht so viele Überschriften, sondern suche dir eine allgemeinere Überschrift und gliedere mehrere Absätze darunter. Wenn man bei einer Überschrift nur einen Absatz darunter hängt, dann sieht das so aus, als wäre der Artikel mit den Überschriften künstlich in die Länge gezogen worden. Wenn es bei einer Kandidatur knapp wird, entscheidet meistens das Aussehen über Erfolg oder Niederlage :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:16, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::Ich wollte schon immer mal einen großejn Artikel schreiben. Aber ich habe wenige Quellen und die meisten Dinge, wo ich hätte mitmischen können, sind schon geschrieben. Aber das mit den Überschriften muss ich noch überdenken. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 20:23, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::::Ein Hinweis! Die Lesenswert- und Exzellent-Kandidaturen sind auch gut dazu da, um eigene Artikel mal in die Kritik zu nehmen. Du kannst auch deine eigenen Artikel dort aufstellen und mal schauen, welche Verbesserungsvorschläge kommen und sie dann in den Artikel einbringen. Du darfst aber nicht enttäuscht sein, wenn es nicht klappt, obwohl ich den Artikel nun optisch ganz angenehm finde. „Test the best!“... ;) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:45, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::::Wenns dich interessiert hätte ich hier noch ein Bild: Bild ::::::Ist ja geil, kaum hab ich den Artikel verbessert, wird er auch nominiert^^ Das lag wohl daran, dass auf einer der meistbesuchten Diskus eine Diskussion über Lesenswerte Artikel gehalten wurde... Danke für die Tipps^^ Gruß Darth Maulhalten 19:15, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) Hm, mit dem lesenswert hab ich mir wohl was Falsches vorgestellt^^ Zitat: "Nicht jede Kategorie kann einen Lesenswerten hervorbringen". Ein bisschen wurmt mich das schon, weil ich keine Chance habe, größere zu schreiben (mit den sith-kriegen brauch ich ja noch hilfe), aber das ist nicht so schlimm, solange es hier andere gute Artikel gibt^^ Gruß Darth Maulhalten 17:47, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Ach! Sei nicht enttäuscht... Der Artikel kommt ja gut an, aber leider reicht es nicht ganz für lesenswert. Das liegt ja nicht an dir, sondern viel mehr am Lemma, das aufgrund der wenigen Quellen einfach nicht so viel her gibt. Am besten nimmt du es nicht persönlich, weil das ist es ja auch nicht. Vielleicht kannst du bei den Sith-Kriegen auftrumpfen... das ist nämlich ein umfangreiches Thema :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:09, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Ist auch kein Drama. Aber das mit den Sith-Kriegen kann ich noch nicht anfangen. Erst, wenn mir jmd dabei hilft, da ich nur über Schöpfer der Dunkelheit verfüge. Und das muss ich nochmal etwas auswerten. Zudem kann ich nicht sooo viel Zeit damit verbringen, da ich den Rechner mit meinen drei Brüdern teile und alle sagen, ich spinne, wenn ich an so was arbeite^^ Gruß Darth Maulhalten 16:26, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) Ayesha Dharkar Ehm mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass die nicht Ayesha Dhakar heisst sondern Ayesha Dhak''e''r. Wie kann man das ändern? Ilya 19:44, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Ich habs verschoben Boba 19:49, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Danke! Ilya 20:04, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) TFAT/i Kanonenboot Oh, sorry ani, es sind wohl ein paar viele überschriften geworden, aber du hasts ja schon korrigiert, also sorry nochmal !!! Gruß, Mace Windu 33 18:42, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Kein Problem! :) Dafür bin ich doch da... um alles wegzumachen... hehe! Nein, der Artikel ist gut geworden ;) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:45, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Danke, ich tuh was ich kann!! MfG, Mace Windu 33 18:46, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::Ja, das sieht man auch... :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:54, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::::Als nächtes hab ich dann mal TIE Bomber vor, denn einen solchen Artikel hat der TIE Bomber nicht verdient!! Mace Windu 33 18:58, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::::Oh ja, der hat eine Überarbeitung verdient. Also mich würde es vor allem interessieren, ob diese Form der TIE-Raumschiffe über realistisch sein könnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob es dazu Quellen gibt, aber wenn ja, wäre das sicherlich ein guter Artikel. Außerdem solltest du den Bereich mit den Protonenbomben überarbeiten: das sind nichts anderes als Wasserstoffbomben (-->ein normales Wasserstoffatom besteht aus einem Proton und einem Elektron)... so viel von mir. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 16:23, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) Sebulbas Podracer Im Kompendium hätte es sonst noch eine Seitenansicht eines solchen Plug-F Mammoth (Sebulbas). Ich dachte, vielleicht könntest du diese noch einbauen. Es zeigt sehr gut wie gross es ist. Lg Ilya 22:36, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Ja, ich weiß, welches Bild du meinst! Ich habe auch überlegt, ob man es nehmen soll, aber da fehlt eher der Größenvergleich. Dann habe ich mich für das Bild entschieden, in dem Anakins und Sebulbas Podrenner dicht aneinander gedrängt zu sehen sind. Da hat man wenigstens noch ein anderes Objekt im Bild :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:52, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) Frage Hallo, da du gerade so ziemlich der einzige bist, der da ist, frage ich dich ob du zufällig weißt, wie der Plural von "Nerf" lautet. "Nerfs" klingt nicht so gut, also wollte ich mich vergewissern. Gruß Dark Lord Disku 09:12, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Ich weiß es zwar nicht genau, aber im Zweifel würde ich keine Pluralform verwenden – also Singular gleich Plural: Der Nerf, die Nerf. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 09:16, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::OK, Dankeschön. Dark Lord Disku 09:19, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::Also NEGAS verwendet die Pluralform "Nerfs". MfG - Cody 16:36, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::::Dann ist das natürlich die bessere Wahl, keine Frage! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:11, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) Seltsame Person aus Episode I Hi Little Ani, in Episode I taucht kurz vor Annie's Boonta-Eve-podrennen eine Peson auf,die doch ein wenig befrmdet wirkt.Weißt du wer das is? Hier die Aussehensbeschreibung:Oronge-weißer Schutzanzug;zwei oronge-rote Preßlu- ftflaschen auf dem Rücken;Helm mit schwarzem Visir,auf das ein weißer Totenkopf gemalt wurde. MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 19:09, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Sorry, nein! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer das sein könnte oder wie der Charakter heißen könnte. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:10, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) Aso,Oke.Könntest du mir einen Artikel sagen,auf dessen Diku das passen könnte? MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 19:13, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Wie wärs mit Episode I? :). Gruß, Finwe Disku 19:24, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) Yo,thx MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 10:22, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Schon wieder so ein "Schön, dass wir mal drüber geredet haben!" Hey, Ani! Hast du ein bisschen Zeit zum Quatschen? Ist ja schließlich WE! Bild:;-).gif 19:27, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ja, okay :) Bis gleich...! --Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:29, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) Kopiertes Wiki Hallo ! Ich bind er Hauptadmin eines sehr jungen Star Wars-Wikis namens IIN ( Imperial Information network ). Von einem unbekannten user, wahrscheinlich einem aus dem Kopierwiki Sithpedia, wurde bei uns reklamiert, dass das IIN ebenfalls ein Kopierwiki ist. Dem ist NICHT so, ich bitte darum, sich selber zu überzeugen, damit alel Missverständnisse aus dem Weg geräumt sind. Das IIN wurde vor allem gegründet, um ein lexikon für drei Star Wars-Foren zu sein, und niemals, um die Jedipedia zu kopieren. Daher bitte ich darum, dass man, sollte Äußerungen über ein "Kopierwiki IIN" kommen, diese ignoriert. Danke ! --Kanzler Patrick 23:36, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Okay, ist zur Kenntnis genommen! Ich werde es so weitergeben, falls etwas in der Richtung vorfällt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:38, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Das ist natürlich lobenswert, dass ihr ohne kopierte Texte auskommen wollt, aber mal ehrlich: Ist das sinnvoll, so ein kleines nämlich ist, desto mehr Wissen kommt zusammen, und desto besser wird die Qualität werden - so würde ich das zumindest sehen. Gruß Kyle 12:34, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) Sicherlich sehe ich das genauso. Aber unser Wiki dient in der Hauptsache der Symbolik der Zusammenschlusses unserer drei foren.--Kanzler Patrick 21:11, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Na wenn das so ist... Dann haut mal rein für eure Symbolik! Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle 21:22, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) Eine unbekannte IP_Adresse hat begonnen, Jedipedia-Vorlagen in das IIN zu kopieren. Sobald ich sowas entdecke, lösche icch es-wenn es aber wo steht, ikst esn nicht von uns. ( Vor allem haben wir nicht auf einmal eine Jediqeutte ). Danke !--80.121.68.50 22:37, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hallo, Little Ani Hi! Ich habe eine Frage bezüglich eines Bildes mit dem Namen Soeinscheiss, oder so ähnlich... Es wurde nämlich gelöscht oder verschooben, doch ich kann nix im Lösch-Log oder sonstwo finden...weißt du was damit passiert ist? Dark Lord Disku 20:51, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hallo! Es wurde gelöscht, weil es eine für uns sittenwidrige und auch geschmacklose Karikatur war! Es wurde am 1. November von Ben Kenobi gelöscht. Es steht noch immer im Logbuch, nur etwas weit hinten. Normalerweise werden bilder nicht einfach so gelöscht, aber Ben konnte das wohl nicht länger sehen... und ich kann ihn verstehen :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:57, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Immer diese Geistlichen ;-). Ben ist doch bei "Das Leben des Brian" in Ohnmacht gefallen, oder? Dark Lord Disku 21:04, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ich weiß nicht! Hat er mir nicht erzählt. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:05, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Das war nur ein Witz...aber eine lustige Vorstellung^^. Dark Lord Disku 21:10, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Ich finde jeglichen Vergleich zwischen unserem Papst und Palpatine mehr als geschmacklos und kann nicht darüber lachen. Das Leben des Brian ist eine Parodie, aber wenigstens (zumindest größtenteils) nicht geschmacklos - ich finde den Film sogar überaus lustig! Da Star Wars schon immer viele Charakteristika der Weltreligionen und Religionsgemeinschaften aufgegriffen und in sich vereint hat, sollte es auch bei uns - und sollte es noch so lustig erscheinen - keine solchen Vergleiche und Bilder geben. 21:46, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) von lord desann hallo bin der mit den komischen bildern . sorry aber so ein idiot namens walter hat mein pass wort geknackt und diesen blödsinn draufgeladen# :Dann empfehle ich dir einfach, darauf zu achten, dass du ein sicheres Passwort wählst. Immerhin ist das dein Account und alles was damit an Unfug getrieben wird, wird verständlicherweise dir auch angerechnet. Aber ich finde es gut, dass du dich entschuldigst und hoffe nun, dass sowas nicht mehr vorkommt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:15, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) Darth Krayt Öhm, im Atikel A'Shrad Hett steht am Ende, dass der auch Darth Kryat war... ist der da nicht ein bisschen zu alt, um noch Imperator zu sein?^^ Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass der da noch unter den Lebenden weilte... Gruß Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:33, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Es gibt im Comics zahlreiche Hinweise, die auf etwas ganz bestimmtes hindeuten, aber ich könnte dir hier echt den Spaß am lesen verderben und das ist nicht meine Absicht. Allerdings kann ich dir sagen, dass das Alter von A'Sharad Hett bei den Autoren nicht vergessen wurde und dass auf jeden Fall eine nachvollziehbare Erklärung noch zu erwarten ist. Aber wie gesagt... es gibt schon Hinweise. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:50, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Joa, genau, Little Ani nimmt mir die Wörter aus dem Mund, es hat einen ganz bestimmten Grund, dass er so alt geworden ist... Gruß--General Grievous 15:59, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ist das eigentlich okay, dass Diskussionen gespoilert werden? Darüber sollten wir uns mal Gedanken machen. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:10, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Es geht ja um den Artikel, in dem ein Spoiler ist - wer es liest, der weiß also Bescheid. Zur Sache: Laut verschiedener Erklärungen und Abbildungen in Claws of the Dragon hat sich Hett/Krayt wohl in Stase versetzt. Hat möglicherweise auch was mit seinem Verlassen Tatooines nach dem Kampf mit Obi-Wan zu tun. 16:15, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Wir sind hier aber auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite. Premia Admin 16:17, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Gibt es eig auch Bücher, in denen Darth Kryat und die Geschichte um 130 NSY vorkommt? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:22, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Ben das wusste ich auch! Und ich will keinen Piep von Claws ob the Dragon hören, weil ich die Story nicht kenne. Genau aus diesem Grund wollte ich oben auch Darth Maulhalten den Spaß am lesen nicht verderben. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich es ihm auch sagen können. Mensch Ben... ;) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:23, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Jetzt tu nicht so, als ob wir nicht schon ausgiebig über Krayt geredet hätten! Bild:;-).gif Was ich meinte war, dass jemand, der eine Spoiler-Sache aus dem Artikel anspricht und anscheinend kein Problem damit hat, darüber zu diskutieren, wohl kaum auf Diskretion in der Hinsicht wert legt. Ich bspw. gebe nix auf Spoiler, da ich gerne wissen möchte, was mich erwartet. Wenn jemand also nix wissen will, soll er es wie die berühmten drei Affen machen und Augen, Ohren und Mund zu machen! Bild:;-).gif 16:29, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Aber bitte keine Details mehr... denn die Ereignisse aus Claws of the Dragon kenne ich eben noch nicht aus erster Hand und ich möchte nur ungern Details im Voraus wissen :) Ihr könnt ja auf der Diskussionsseite von Krayt spoilern. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:33, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Bin ja schon ruhig! Bild:--).gif 16:36, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) Öhm, bekomme ich denn auch eine Antwort? :-D Ich lese nämlich nicht gerne Comics... Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:47, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Nein, es gibt nur die Legacy-Comics, die aber auch sehr zu empfehlen sind :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:59, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Jup, bisher gibt es "nur" die Comics, aber wie gesagt, die sind schon sehr interessant gestaltet und auch die Qualität der Bilder (siehe Raumschiffe, Renderfrafiken, Artworks) ist nicht schlecht... :::Hmja, ich bin kein Fan von Comics, wenn sie nicht lustig sind. Die einzigen Comics, die ich wirklich mag, sind Hägar, Isnogud, Asterix und Lucky Luke. Das klassische halt. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:08, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) Abwesenheit Ich bin über das Wochenende nicht da, da ich mit ein paar anderen nach Köln fahre. Ich werde mich, dann du Beginn der nächsten Woche wieder melden. Viel Spaß bis dahin! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:51, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Viel Spaß! Kölle Alaaf! Bild:grins.png Premia Admin 16:56, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Danke ;) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:59, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Bild:O.o.gif Oh, soll das heißen wir müssen das ganze Wochenende ohne dich auskommen? Naja, Hauptsache du hast Spaß, anbrennen wird hier ja wohl nichts. Schönes Wochnende wünsch' ich! Liebe Grüße - Kyle 17:08, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Kölle Alaaf! Little Ani Alaaf! Star Wars Alaaf!.... Na dann, bis Montag. MfG - Cody 18:23, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Ja, da bin ich wieder... schade, dass das Wochenende schon vorbei ist. Ich könnte gerade nochmal eins gebrauchen, aber diesmal zur Erholung ;) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:40, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Tja, da wirst du wohl das nächste Wochenende für nehmen müssen. :) Willkommen zurück! Gruß Kyle 19:49, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Ja, leider... -.- Danke für die Begrüßung! --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:06, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Wie ging dieses Lied? Welcome back... Darth Nihilus 66 05:57, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hallihallo Ich bin hier der master keinen gruß Lord Desann :Was soll denn so ein Kommentar? Außerdem solltest du deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden unterzeichnen.--Opi-Wann Knobi 14:33, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Beachte den Typen am besten nicht Opi-Wann. Wenn er so weiter macht, fliegt er sowieso raus. Gruß Kyle 15:59, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::p.s.:Finwe hat bereits einen Sperrantrag gestellt, den sehen wir so bald nicht wieder. ;-) Kyle 16:03, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ewan McGregor Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich dir bei diesem Artikel helfen würde? Ilya 22:25, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Nein, überhaupt nicht. Du kannst den Artikel gerne überarbeiten und ich helfe dir dann mal irgendwann, aber du brauchst nicht auf mich warten :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:31, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Oke, mach ich. Danke. Ilya 22:33, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) Musikalische Links Hy, Little Ani Hier ist COMMANDER JANGO, "Der Gesperrte". Hab 2 Fragen: Dürfte ich musikalische Themen aus Star Wars beschreiben, ich widme mich gerne dem Thema. Wie kann ich Links erstellen, so dass man von der Musik-Seite zum iTunes Store kommen kann? :Was soll das heißen, du willst musikalische Themen beschreiben? Wo willst du die beschreiben und wie vor allem? Ich habe keine Ahnung von iTunes Store... deshalb kann ich dir da auch leider nicht weiterhelfen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:26, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) Nun ja, ich meinte damit z.B. folgendes: "Der imperiale Marsch ist Darth Vaders Erkennungs-Thema, er wird gespielt, wenn Darth Vader in Erscheinung tritt, z.B. in Episode IV, V, VI. In Episode I, II, III dagegen wird es nur angedeutet, da Anakin ja noch nicht zu Darth Vader geworden ist". Little Ani, verstehst du jetzt, was ich meine??? COMMANDER JANGO 7:43, 15. Nov 2007 (CEST) Infobox? Hi ani, die Infobox beim Artikel Imperiale Landungsfähre, den ich gerade gemacht habe, funzt nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich falsch gemacht hab. Kannst du mir mal kurz helfen? (falls das vorher schon jemand berichtigt, brauchst du nichts mehr zu machedn). Thx und Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:20, 16. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ich hab mich drum gekümmert. Es darf kein unvollendeter Link in der Infobox sein! Lieben Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 22:36, 16. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Das nenne ich einfach mal Flüchtigkeitsfehler :D Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 13:08, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Garm du bist mir aber auch einer...;) anstatt die Zwei Klammern wegzumachen hättest doch besser zwei dazu gemacht. Da S-Flügel meines Wissens nach schon einen Artikel hier hat. Boba 13:24, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hochladen von Bildern Hi Ani! Ich hab da gerade ein Problem mit der Datei Bild:Aufklärungsdroide.jpg. Wenn ich eine neue Version hochladen will, übernimmt die Software nicht das neue Bild, sondern verzerrt das alte mit den Maßen der neuen Version. Kannst du mir da helfen? Liebe Grüße - Kyle 13:47, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hi Kyle! Das Überschreiben von Dateien führt zu Darstellungsfehlern. Man muss das alte Bild löschen und dann das neue Bild mit einem anderen Namen hochladen. Dann die Bildadresse im Artikel ändern und fertig. Leider muss man es auf diese Weise machen, weil Überschreiben noch nie richtig funktionierte. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:49, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Blöde Sache... Aber gut, dann lösch doch bitte das Bild, danach lade ich dann meine neue Version als neues Bild hoch. Kyle 13:56, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Oh, Moment mal! Jetzt wird die neue Version plötzlich richtig angezeigt. Kyle 13:57, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) -.- Aber nur auf der Datei-Seite... Also löschen, bitte. Kyle 13:58, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Aber achte darauf, dass du es unter einem neuen Namen hochlädst. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:04, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Hab ich gemacht. Danke Ani. Kyle 14:07, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ood Bnar Hallo, Little Ani! Ich wollte mich kurz erkundigen, wann du Ood Bnar aus den Jedi-Chroniken machst, und, ob ich je nachdem mit dir zusammen an dem Artikel arbeiten könnte, denn ich habe ja Dark Empire II, wo der alte Neti seinen letzten Auftritt hat :). Oder hast du dir den zweiten Teil auch noch geholt? Lieben Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 22:02, 20. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hallo Garm! Ja, ich würde mich echt über eine Zusammenarbeit freuen :) Demnächst wollte ich mit dem Lesen von Die Lords von Sith anfangen und da kommt Ood Bnar ja vor. Und nein, ich habe den zweiten Teil von Dunkles Imperium immer noch nicht :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:11, 20. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Alles klar! Sag mir Bescheid. Es ist allerdings nur ein kleiner Auftritt, aber das ist ja nicht so schlimm. :) Lieben Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 22:15, 20. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Okay! Ich melde mich dann bei dir. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:16, 20. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Allerdings werdet ihr mich auch brauchen - Ood kommt auch in Shadows and Light vor... Bild:;-).gif 14:54, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Hehe... dann machen wir das eben zu dritt :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:05, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) doppelter Artikel Hallo Little Ani! Ich hab gestern geschaut, was von Behind the Magic noch nicht als Artikel geschrieben wurde und habe dort auf den Link ASP-7 Droide geklickt. Dann habe ich angefangen, den Arikel zu schreiben und hab mich voll angestrengt. Jetzt war ich fast fertig, und wollte noch die richtige Kategorie raussuchen, wobei ich auf den Artikel ASP-7 gestoßen bin. Was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich weiß, dass ich alle möglichen Titel hätte ausprobieren sollen, aber ich bin nicht drauf gekommen, dass der Artikel "Droide" nicht im Namen haben könnte. Gruß, --Yoda 14:41, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hallo Yoda! Das ist echt schade, aber es kann nur einen Artikel zum Thema geben. Du könntest deinen Text in den bereits bestehenden Artikel einarbeiten, damit er noch besser wird. Und der doppelte Artikel wird dann eine Weiterleitung. Das ist nun unglücklich, da du dir so viel Mühe gemacht hast... aber leider gibt es keine andere Option. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:49, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ok, wird gemacht. --Yoda 14:50, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Das sollte ja auch kein Problem sein. Achja, wie wärs mit nem neuen Archiv? Bild:;-).gif 14:53, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::ist erledigt, --Yoda 15:13, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Gut :) @Ben: Ein Archiv kommt noch... irgendwann...! :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:16, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) Rollenspiel? Hi, ich bin auf einige (will meinen: viele) Ungereimtheiten im Artikel über das Galaktische Bürgerkrieg-Rollenspiel gestoßen. Ja, ich weiß da wurden schon einige Debatten drüber gehalten, aber, und das nur, um die Qualität der Jedipedia zu halten, finde ich diesen Artikel nicht im geringsten Lesenswert...! Es ist ja größtenteils Eigenwerbung, und das meiste davon ist ziemlich banal (wie gestalte ich meine Benutzerseite?!), und außerdem sind auch bei anderen Wikis nur über wirklich bekannte Internetspiele eigene Artikel geschrieben worden. Aber ob das hier wirklich bekannt ist...? Daher die Frage: kann man eine (wirklich äußerst banale, und da glaube ich stimmen mir sehr viele zu) Lesenswert-Auszeichnung nicht rückgänig machen? Denn wenn die Leute diesen Artikel lesen und den, wie die meisten, sehr schlecht finden, dann aber noch ein Lesenwert-Zeichen oben drüber vorfinden, schädigt das den Ruf von uns (meiner Meinung nach). Und das finde ich verständlicherweise nicht so toll. Versteh das aber bitte nicht als Hasstirade gegen den Artikel oder seinen Autoren^^ Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:11, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hallo! Ich glaube schon, dass viele deine Meinung teilen werden - mich eingeschlossen. Aber der Artikel hat die Wah fair und ehrlich bestanden und so ist er nach dem Reglement als lesenswert zu bezeichnen. Wenn man diese Entscheidung wieder rückgängig machen will, muss man das auch für alle anderen Artikel einführen. Man könnte ein System einführen, in dem bereits ausgezeichnete Artikel nochmal einer Wahl unterzogen werden, in der es darum geht, ob dem Artikel die Auszeichnung zu steht oder nicht. Aber das sollte man lieber auf Jedipedia:Vorschläge zur Sprache bringen, da es sich ja um die Einführung einer neuen Funktion handelt. Auf jeden Fall kann die Auszeichnung nicht einfach so wieder entfernt werden. Die Benutzer selbst haben abgestimmt und diesen Artikel als lesenswert ausgezeichnet. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:18, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Danke für den Tipp, ich hab es mal als Vorschlag gemacht. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:48, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Kyle hat mir gesagt, ich könnte meine Kritik auf die Disku von dem Artikel schreiben, und das Lesenswerte kann wieder rückgängig gemacht werden. Geht das? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:06, 22. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Nein, derzeit gibt es keine Regelung, die ausgezeichneten Artikeln den lesenswert- oder Exzellent-Status wieder wegnimmt. Ist ein Artikel ausgezeichnet worden, ist und bleibt das auch so. Natürlich könnte man über eine Regelung diskutieren, was ja auch derzeit auf der Vorschläge-Seite passiert. Ich werde auch mal direkt meine Admin-Kollegen ansprechen und sie nach ihrer Meinung zu dem Thema fragen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:54, 22. Nov. 2007 (CET) Archive und andere schöne Sachen Hi Ani! Ich mach mal dein TOC ein wenig länger! Bild:;-).gif Vielleicht hast du ja noch ein wenig Bock zum Quatschen? 22:15, 22. Nov. 2007 (CET) ...gif/...jpg??? Hi Little Ani, was bedeuten die Abkürzungen ... .gif und ... .jpg hinter smilies?Wo ist bei denen der Unterschied??? MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 18:25, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Die Smilies sind Bilder - das hier ist kein Word oder ICQ oder sonstwas, wo aus den üblichen Zeichen einfach die Smilies generiert werden. 18:28, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) Aha.Trotzdem noch meine Frage:Was bedeuten diese Zeischen?Wo ist der Unnerschied? MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 18:34, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das sind zwei unterschiedliche Bildformate, die sich überwiegend in der Komprimierung einer Bilddatei unterscheiden. Das jpg-Format komprimiert Bilder, indem ähnliche Bildinformationen zusammengefasst werden, während das gif-Format auch Animationen, die sich aus mehreren Bildern zusammensetzen, darstellen kann. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:43, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) Aso,THX! MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 19:06, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) Film-Navigationsbox Hallo Ani! Wie du wahrscheinlich gemerkt hast, arbeite ich gerade am Artikel zu Episode I. Mir ist dabei aufgefallen, dass die Navigationsbox ganz am Ende ziemlich langweilig wirkt, auf den ersten Blick hab ich sie praktisch nicht gesehen. Da wollte ich dich fragen, ob man das vielleicht mal etwas aufpeppen könnte, Ben sagte mir, das fiele in deinen "Aufgabenbereich". Ich hätte da an etwas gedacht, wie wir es schon in Form der Personen-Zugehörigkeits-Boxen (z.B. das hier) haben - nur halt nicht unbedingt aufklappbar. Liebe Grüße - Kyle 19:12, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Doch, doch... das ist immer aufklappbar, weil man ggf. auch andere Navi-Leisten unten anordnen kann. Ich kann dir das erstellen. So nach und nach werden eh alle Navi-Boxen durch diese neumodische Vorlage ersetzt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:16, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Hast du mal ein paar Minuten Zeit? Wir müssten mal was Technisches besprechen! ^^ 19:22, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) Restimp... Moin... kannst du dich mal beim Restimp artikel (sowie bei Gal Imp Artikl) wegen dem Neuen Imp Artikel einzecken... ?--Modgamers 10:33, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Puh... da gibt es aber nicht viel zu schreiben. Man könnte vielleicht etwas über den Zusammenschluss zwischen dem Restimperium und dem Neuen Imperium schreiben, aber mehr fällt mir da jetzt auch nicht ein. Mach du mal den Artikel soweit fertig und dann ergänze ich das Zeugs, was aus den Legacy-Comics hervorgeht :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 10:42, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) Zusammenschluss Oo ... naja wir werden sehn... --Modgamers 10:43, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Habe ja eben gesehen, dass das schon im Artikel steht... Was soll ich da noch machen? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 10:44, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) Naga Sadow Hallo Ani! Ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir uns drauf geeinigt hätten, dass ich den Herrn Sadow schreiben kann... Aber nun, wenigstens bekommt er jetzt nen guten Artikel. 16:38, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ich dachte, dass du Odan-Urr schreiben wolltest...!? Jetzt bin ich verwirrt... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:51, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Oder wolltest du beide schreiben...? Ich habe unseren Chat nicht mehr so ganz im Kopf! Sorry, auf jeden Fall :( --Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:26, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Also ich kann nur sagen, dass ich von Premia weiß, dass er eigentlich Odan-Ur und dessen Meister (oder Schüler? jedenfalls das Gehirn da ;)) machen wollte, nachdem das Upgrade vollzogen wurde. Der Arme...ihr klaut ihm alle Artikel ;) Aber egal...könntest du vielleicht in ICQ on kommen Ani? Du hast ja Das Bauernopfer Teil 3 und ich wollte dich darum bitten ein paar Bilder zu scannen, wenn du Zeit und lust hast. Über icq kann ichs dr besser erklären welche ;) Boba 19:31, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Du meinst wohl Odan-Urr und sein Meister Ooroo. Naja... ich kann ja nicht von jedem Benutzer die To-Do-Listen abklappern bevor ich einen Artikel schreibe. Da wäre ich ja nur noch am gucken... aber mit Ben hatte ich ausgemacht, dass er Odan-Urr schreibt. Bei Naga Sadow kann ich mich nur daran erinnern, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben, wie schlecht der Artikel doch aussieht. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:37, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET)